1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embedded data reproduction apparatus for reproducing data embedded in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Superimposition of other data on an image enables recording of secondary data or prevention of falsification, forgery or the like. For example, technologies of superimposing other data on an image are disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publications Nos. 11-32205 and 2004-289783. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-32205 discloses the technology of adding data as much as possible without degrading image quality and surely detecting the added data. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-289783 discloses the technology of selecting and reversing, e.g., an image alone to embed watermark data, and reversing positive and negative luminance values to extract the watermark data.